


Where the Sun Sets, Feelings Arise

by vejita



Series: Daily Life with SataIvlis [3]
Category: Deep Sea Prisoner - Fandom, 海底囚人 | Deep-Sea Prisoner, 灰色庭園 | Haiiro Teien | The Gray Garden
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Picnics, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vejita/pseuds/vejita
Summary: Satanick loves Ivlis as much as he loves feeding him, so he wondered: why not mix the two things?
Relationships: Ivlis/Satanick (Gray Garden)
Series: Daily Life with SataIvlis [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132067
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Where the Sun Sets, Feelings Arise

**Author's Note:**

> I had this fanfiction in mind for quite some time. I hope you will like!

Boring; 

That was the only thing Satanick could think about since he woke up, opening his eyes just to be greeted by a boring day, started in a completely empty and cold bed, with in program only boring activities to do that for some reason he decided to not skip, only adding more to his boredom.  
He had spent most of his morning closed in his office, checking boring documents that seemed to not have an ending, all of them about futile matters not related to ways to maintain his world safe: they were only trivial matters that he doomed himself to analyze, in what could be easily called a masochistic move. 

A scoff left his mouth;  
He had been staring at the same sentence for what has been a bunch of minutes, reading it over and over again, never once fully understanding its meaning, too lost in his thoughts. His face, which was resting against his hand, had a blank expression, making it almost impossible to understand what he was thinking. From time to time a sigh left his lips, his breath hitting the papers making them tremble, like leaves in a windy and gray day during winter. The more he squinted his eyes when trying to reread, the more it was obvious how he was trying to fight a yawn back, in what was an attempt to act as composed as possible. 

He had entered in a new state of immobility, as if he was sleeping with his eyelids half open, making him look like a marble sculpture ready to be put in one of the many plazas present all over the Pitch Black World. That pitiful sight went on from some more minutes, until a voice shook him up from the vicious circle of thoughts with no exit he fell in, life finally coming back to his eyes and to his cheeks. 

Satanick slowly shifted his deep gaze towards the one who spoke, a disinterested and apathetic look in his eyes, in complete contrast with the sparkling light constantly vibrating in them, the one that makes them look like two beautiful amethysts shining under the Moon. 

"What is it Envi?", he then replied after some minutes of simple staring, in what could be called a silent game of looks, his tone empty and devoid from its usual extravagance. 

"Is there something bothering you, Lord Devil?", the loyal demon asked, an hint of concern hiding in his flat and stern tone, clearly upset by seeing his Lord and creator look so devitalized and gloomy. The goat-like man's head was filled with many thoughts, all of them focused on trying to understand what could have caused such an enormous displeasure to the devil, causing him to look so dejected. With the corners of his eyes he was looking out of a window near Satanick, so to keep track of the weather: the sky looked clear, no clouds to be seen, in a certain sense clearing the clouds lingering on his heart as well; as long as there wasn't going to be rain, Envi could rest assured and just try to focus as much as possible to understand what was his lord thinking. 

The demon feared that the worthless flame devil had messed up with Satanick, causing his beautiful smile to disappear and his eyes lose all of their vitality; after all, no one else could make him sadder like Ivlis, exactly like no one else, much to Envi's displeasure, could lead his lord high above like he did. 

Once again silence had fallen between the two men, this time broken by Satanick, who simply hummed as a way to reply to the question of his subordinate, earning back a piercing gaze from the latter. 

"C'mon Envi, no need to look at me like that or you will pierce through me," he tried laughing, brushing off the bad feelings piling up at the back of his head, making him enable to think about anything else other than how much bored he felt, a knot in his stomach, making it hard to breath.  
The smile formed on his lips was weak, as if he didn't have enough energy in his body to complete even the simplest action, drained out by the many documents he had read, which seemed to have sucked his life force.  
He looked so much lifeless that he resembled a doll, one with pale skin and empty eyes, exactly like the ones of someone that he knew quite a lot. 

That's when, all of a sudden, Satanick jumped from his seat, which almost fell to the ground with a loud thud: he had an idea.  
All energies back to him, he let the documents fall all around the room, in a white tornado made of snowflakes. 

"Envi! If something happens, notify me immediately! I have something to do," he said before running out of the door, leaving behind a stunned and confused Envi, who could only scream a《Wait Lord Devil, you must stay here》 in vain as he watched the back of Satanick disappear in front of his eyes. 

\--- 

That was a normal day in the Flame Underworld, one that didn't carry any news or peculiar events. The castle was completely silent, if not for the sound of steady steps, which belonged to a tall man with a slim figure, walking down one of the many dark and long hallways, which all intersect at some point in the Palace, resulting in a interesting and intricate game of architecture. 

That long ponytail of the man swayed at his every movement, from left to right and right to left, like an hypnotic pendulum able to mesmerize anyone. He was walking around without a real aim, in search of nothing in particular if not complete silence; after all, being the devil of a world, no matter what type, was still as chaotic as one could imagine, especially since he was constantly taken away from his duties, which only piled up and suffocated him. 

The darkness of the castle seemed to engulf his anxieties and worries, making them disappear within itself, eaten by the shadows; that was the main reason behind his aimless walk around the castle, oddly comforted by the presence of chairoscuro on the walls, a constant fight between light and darkness, like the one he daily lived inside of himself. 

A sigh left his lips as his mind filled itself with images from what had became his lost life, which never once chased to hunt his thoughts: he felt so pitiful.  
Right when he was about to fall in his always more frequent self-loathing, the man felt his body being shoved forcefully against the wall, a pair of arms wrapping around it like a snake would do with a branch. His breath got sharper and his eyes closed still because of the pain he felt by the sudden impact. 

"What are you trying to do," he then asked, already knowing who was the culprit of breaking his trail of thoughts; after all, it was something that happened quite often, especially in the last period, after the day he received that weird confession. 

"Buri-chan, you should welcome me with more warmth, or else I will get hurt," Satanick said, a cheeky smile adorning his lips, completely uncaring by how the other man' muscles were tense and ready to blemish and disfigure him. 

Ivlis didn't reply;  
He mainly focused all of his strength in fighting back, especially after he noticed how Satanick was pulling him towards a corner. He pushed against his chest and used his feet to create friction with the ground, in an attempt to stop being pulled. He looked like a fierce animal that needed to be tamed, so much he was growling and stomping on the ground; however, little did he know that like that he was helping the other devil, who only had to slightly push him to let him lose all balance and fall down, exactly where a portal was placed. 

"You-," Ivlis could only say before disappearing, feeling defeated. The last thing he was sure to have heard was《See you soon Buri-chan》, followed by a last glance of purple eyes. 

\--- 

It was a warm day;  
The sky was as clear as a piece of glass, the birds were chirping in a melodious chorus, many were the flowers that bloomed under the warm rays of the Sun, inebriated by the bright colours they could shine with; it was a peaceful atmosphere in all and for all. 

The warmth was slowly overcoming every object and form of life, melting down any physical or spiritual barriers, only leaving being a soothing sensation, one that was made of the same emotions a dawn leaves in who has the luck to observe it, spectacle filled with the breathtaking force of the Nature; however, all of those emotions weren't reaching Ivlis, who couldn't feel soothed by that warmth, the only sensation he felt was discomfort. 

"You should try smiling at least," Satanick stated, the usual smile adorning his face. He was sitting on an outdoor blanket, surrounded by a big amount of food, that went from sweet to salty, from spicy to sour. 

Ivlis didn't reply: he was sitting under a tree, hugging his knees close to his chest, far away from where the other man was sitting, far away from the parts bathed in the light of the Sun, a strong uneasiness gnawing at his heart.  
When he had opened his eyes, an unusual sight welcome his golden orbits: a flowery meadow, filled with tall trees, whose leaves trembled because of a soft breeze that carried a strong scent of lilies and orchids.  
He had tried asking where they were, confused by the straight-out-of-a-fairytale location, too bright to be somewhere in the Pitch Black World, at least as much as he knew, but too easy to access to be from another world, not that he would have been surprised if Satanick broke in somewhere without permission; however, he only received a mysterious answer back, one that stated that it was《a special place picked especially for him》. 

"Let me go home," he then asked, his tone deep and tired, with the only wish to get away from that fairytale situation, that felt too unrealistic and spurious. 

"Why should I? So you can hide from me?," Satanick replied with nonchalance, his gaze shifting from a delicacy to the other. He seemed more focused on picking the right combination to eat rather than on Ivlis' words, which got easily lost in the wind. 

"I said let me go home," the flame devil tried once again asking, this time louder and more insistent, unconsciously moving closer to the other man, finally changing position. He looked like a tiger ready to jump, in this case not on a prey but on another predator.  
Probably noticing the movements with the corner of his eyes, Satanick finally looked up from the pastries, meeting Ivlis' gaze. 

"It's not nice ignoring my questions," he then said, his lips curling up and an eyebrow rising, in what could be called a sneer. His eyes had a relaxed look, unmatching with the type of smile adorning his lips, one that could send a chill down everyone's back. It was obvious that he had a plan on his mind and that he wasn't going to back off from it. 

On the other side, Ivlis' face had a stern expression, one that screamed《do I look like a care about your questions?》. Usually he would have felt fear for the way the Pitch Black Lord was looking at him but in the last period the latter had been so lunatic, even more then the usual, that he didn't know what to expect. 

He didn't know if feel reassured nor if it was better to run away: the only thing he was sure of was that something was going to happen. 

"C'mon, open wide," suddenly Satanick cooed, his body now visibly closer to where a confused Ivlis was sitting, who didn't notice any movements while he was lost in his thoughts. There was a spoon of puddin too close to his lips, which closed hermetically to avoid to eat that; it wasn't like he didn't have a sweet tooth but to him it would have tasted like ashes. 

Not noticing Ivlis' discomfort, or probably ignoring it, Satanick kept on wiggling the spoon around, as an exhortation to have a taste of the soft puddin. 

"I said, open wide! Or else how will you eat?", he kept on repeating, never moving the spoon away for the other man's face, too determined to let it go.  
This back and forth between the men went on for some more minutes, one too stubborn to open his mouth and the other too stubborn to drop the spoon, until in Satanick's eyes a new light beamed, as if something inside of him lighten up. 

"I get it, you don't like this one. I should have understood earlier!", he then exclaimed, throwing the puddin aside as it had lost all importance. To Ivlis' eyes he looked like a kid that had found a new toy to play with, causing him to feel an emotion that couldn't describe, something that could be called a mix of uneasiness and calmness.  
However, soon his thoughts were interrupted by a piece of cake pressed against his lips, trying to forcefully enter his mouth. 

"Here, eat! This is tastier," Satanick insisted, on his face an oblivious smile. Ivlis kept on shoving his face on the other side, avoiding the cake as if it's life dependent on it. He was soon getting tired of that forced picnic, all an antics to his eyes, his patience running out. 

He was about to shove the other devil off when suddenly he heard a murmur: "You leave me with no other choice."  
Before he could ask what was the meaning behind those words, something else was being pressed against his lips: Satanick was kissing him, in a slow and gentle way, his hands holding him by the face, blocking him from backing off.  
Ivlis could feel his breath being caught in his throat. He tried to move away and voice his confusion, only giving to the other devil the possibility to deepen the kiss, their tongues now dancing together in a breathtaking way. It was a scorching and heated kiss, one that made his head spin around and his eyes close shut. His hands didn't move from his lap, his claws clenching at his own clothes. 

He was slowly melting to the kiss, even unconsciously thinking it wasn't that bad being kissed like that, when suddenly Satanick pulled out. Ivlis was a panting mess, his eyes glaze and his lips as red as cherries. He wanted to ask what was all of that for; however, he didn't have nor the time to think or form any words, since a slice of cake soon invaded his mouth, his reddened cheeks puffy like the ones of a squirrel. 

His eyes opened wide and the first instinct he had was to spit out, but Satanick already anticipated his thoughts, like he often did, and with a cheeky smile on his face he said: "Spit it and something else will intrude in your mouth."

He didn't had to repeat himself twice to make the poor flame devil swallow the cake. 

"See? You are so good when you don't act like a stubborn kid, Buri dear";  
These words were enough to make Ivlis' blood boil, the strong need to get up and walk away making his muscles twitch, and yet he didn't move, the threat still hanging on the air, like a burden weighting on his back. 

Satanick kept on feeding him more delicacies, mostly sweets, and Ivlis didn't enjoy any of them, unable to feel their real taste. It only felt like a never ending torture, from which he couldn't easily escape without risking to piss the other man off, a strong sense of helplessness arousing in him. His eyes were locked on the ground, busy on admiring the strong green of the meadow, in an effort to take his mind off from the food filling his mouth. 

That's when he heard the clangor of the fork hitting the plate, causing him to violently snap out of his thoughts. For the first time since the kiss, Ivlis lifted his eyes from the ground, and looked puzzled at Satanick, who was standing on his feet. 

"What," he breathed out, his jaw hurting from how much he had chewed. 

The Pitch Black devil looked down and smiled, his lips curling upward and small dimples forming on his cheeks. 

"Let's take a walk." 

\---- 

The Sun was slowly setting down emanating an orange light, overlapping the clear blue of the sky, intertwining with it at some points, creating a wonderful combination made of a yellowish colour, which in turn seemed to blend with the Sun itself, creating an amber arch. It was a beautiful sight, one that needed to be experienced once in a lifetime, and yet Ivlis couldn't find a real reason to enjoy it.  
He was walking slightly behind Satanick, who seemed to melt together with the sky, as if he was not real. 

They have been walking for almost twenty minutes in complete silence, if not for some occasional and casual comments, even if most of the times Ivlis was too lost in his thoughts to actually reply. Seeing the Sun brought some memories to his mind, the ones he would have loved to just forget but at the same time wasn't ready to let go. The warmth of the disappearing rays was too suffocating to him, the sight not reassuring in the slightest. For a good amount of time he had lived surrounded by Suns, all of them shining around and upon him, a certainty that soon became uncertainty, his belief becoming doubts, and his dear Suns disappearing from his life, now made of darkness. It was almost ironic how he ended up attracting the devil of the Pitch Black World, a place where no Sun shone, as long as he knew. 

A sigh left his lips, his body almost stopping in its tracks: he was tired.  
That's when he felt his body being forcefully pulled, making him lose all balance.  
Ivlis opened wide his eyes just to have a glimpse of Satanick's face, which had an expression hard to describe with words: his gaze was sharp, his eyebrows knitted together and his lips draw a thin line. He looked inexplicably sad, as if there was something bugging him.  
Because of the sudden impact of two bodies being pressed together, the two devils fell down, surrounded by flowers that broke their fall. 

"What the hell are you doing?", Ivlis growled, not pleased by such turn of events; however, before he could rebel and voice more his displeasure, for the second time that day he felt a pair of lips press against his, in a kiss so soft that it made his heart ache for the emotions it brought to him. A rush of adrenaline made his stomach twist in a knot and his brain empty itself from any rational thought; if they weren't already on the ground, Ivlis' legs would have gave in.  
Time seemed to have stopped, the Sun shining above them, wrapping them in its reddish colour.  
The more they kissed, the more Satanick shifted their bodies closer, pressing them until there wasn't any space left, until they became aware of each other's smell, mixed with the one of the many flowers surrounding them.  
The kiss was intimate and passionate, toe-curling and tender. It caused Ivlis to feel an emotional turmoil eat himself from the inside, shaking him up and sending chills down his back. 

"I was making you remember who is the one by your side in this moment," Satanick then muttered, breaking the kiss with an almost imperceptible string of saliva connecting the two of them.  
Ivlis' cheeks reddened more, looking like one of the clouds tint of red floating on the sky above them. The thought of being read so easily, as if he was an upcard, made him feel a complex knot of emotions, which seemed to squeeze his heart in a deadly grip. His lips were quivering so much that he had to bite them, sinking his theeth painfully on his skin.  
Before he could say something, Satanick pressed his face against his chest, once again cutting him from saying something by doing something unexpected, not that there were words he wished to say. 

Saying something would have sounded out of place, unfitting in that atmosphere that Ivlis was slowly starting to appreciate, as if the kiss gave him some strength and vitality. He couldn't say that the picnic was a good idea or that he enjoyed the day, his body and mind too tired out by the many emotions he felt, but he still found soothing being in the arms of Satanick, close enough to hear his heartbeat against his ear and his breath tickle his own neck, for once letting himself get completely overwhelmed by the sensations he felt dancing around his heart and mind, ending up being eaten by the sunset in the arms of the other devil.


End file.
